


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Hazel is now coming to terms with her deeds, I have no idea how burns work so if there's a problem tell me, I really do need to work on that one shot I have, but still... death, but that's gonna take a while, great scott I made a BttF reference AGAIN, have fun and enjoy :3, not exactly major character death, woah that's heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not much really happens lmao





	

The door was close enough, I could make it. I could not see the men nearby, though they could come around a corner at some point and see where I had gone. But alas, they didn’t come near in time to see me enter, so I breathed a sigh of relief and I placed myself down carefully.  
‘What happened?’ George asked.  
‘What? How do you know if anything happened?’ I replied, taken off guard.  
‘Firstly, your breathing is at a higher rate, and every time I’ve seen you sit down you have basically let your legs go and you flop.’ he pointed out.  
‘Cheeky, also very observant. Did you always have that trait or is it a new skill?’ I didn’t know why I decided to question him about it. George flushed, and turned around and left. I decided that it wasn’t necessary to pester him with questions. Instead, I let myself relax in the well-lit white space, feeling its false infinity, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the psychedelia of the feature wall creating a solid break, making the room feel smaller on that one side. It was almost like the past five days had been an intensely packed dream… a dissociation. I shook myself out of that mindset, knowing if I was dissociating or still asleep I would have woken up by now, slapped out of it or fading back into consciousness. Time flies when you are lost in your mind, and soon enough I was in bed, having had tea and was curled up within the soft blankets. I noticed my phone had been put onto charge, thankfully I had done that. I let myself drift back inside my mind, blackness resting.  
But this time I didn’t get a blackness all night, I got the rain again. Silvery, glittering, and falling, burning me. Then it hit me. The burning was real. Snapping open my eyes, the Entity was crouching over me, feet balancing on the edges. I saw a knife in the hand that was helping her balance over top of me, the other resting over her knee, bottle in hand.   
‘You’re awake.’ She had a grin that could only be described as demonic.  
‘Wh-’ I began, but was cut short by the knife striking against my throat, not hard enough to cut but enough to shock me into silence. My toes tried to push me away, but I ended up slightly cramping one of them.  
‘You. You killed my sister.’ the Entity was beyond evil looking now. ‘I thought you were a good person, so I saved you from the demons you created under my sister’s spell! Now you’ve done a hideous crime, and thus must pay!’ I really wasn’t ready for the harder press of the knife and I unconsciously kneed her in the stomach, sending the Entity flying over my head and vanishing into a cloud of black, thick smoke, reappearing a bit further away from me. She had dropped the bottle she was holding, that I knew was made of Teflon, because I could see the silvery liquid inside. The silver rain came from this bottle. The very silver rain that burnt me, it was stronger acid than Lucy had given me, this one could burn. It was too easy this time, like she wanted to die. I kicked her in the side of the Entity’s face, knocking her silently to the ground, because she didn’t land hard, like she was made of the black smoke she could disappear into. I popped open the bottle, and before the Entity had a chance to rise I dropped it onto her. She didn’t scream, she just writhed in agony as her face melted into the black smog. In the process of protecting her face, the Entity left the blade on the ground, and upon my swift arrival on the ground I picked it up and held myself over her. The Entity let one hand slide down to where the knife had once been positioned, but sprang up as soon as she realised it had gone. Her face was a hideous mess of what used to be something pretty, but now resembled a molten lump of wax that had once been an intricately carved candle, hollows and pits. I could still hear her quietened voice.   
‘Fine. Do it then. You’ll have to carry that weight upon your shoulders.’ the Entity was bitter now, sounding like a spoilt child trying to guilt-trip me into letting her go. But no, I couldn’t do that, she’d just come back. The way to fix a problem is to stop it at the source.  
‘But I’m not Jude.’ I said in a low voice, and to a final look of shock upon the Entity’s face, I slit her throat open revealing blood of the black, thick smoke. It peeled out of her wound floating upwards over her face and then she just imploded into herself, leaving only a wisp of smoke behind. Was she a Gloom, like John had been talking about? I knew so much about one thing and now I was being thrown into the deep end of something I’d been completely oblivious too. But finally the realisation of what I had done hit me like a tsunami. I had killed two people and not entirely in self-defence. Lucy didn’t get back up when I defended George and John from Lucy’s sadism, and the Entity had mentioned I had killed her sister. I didn’t think about the consequences of such a thing, I didn’t mean to kill someone! And now I’d killed someone who helped me, someone who had saved me from something potentially horrible. I just couldn’t stop the rogue tears from running down my face, I didn’t want my internal brokenness to show, no emotions to show my cracks! But it was too late and I was silently sobbing. I climbed my way back up to the bed part and buried my head underneath, now knowing this time I would not have them thrown off me and have more yelling about how I was slowly suffocating. Times like that made me wish I had a knife, a rope or more recently, easy access to my sleeping pills. But crying myself to sleep always alleviated the pain slightly, and soon enough I was awake with sunlight filtering in from the window that was next to and slightly under the foot of the bed. It was only just coming in, with the sun being over the other side of the house. I would get the nicer sunset sun later. I rose, feeling the burnt skin on my arms tighten like tiny hands. I looked at the right, and then at the left, seeing the shiny flesh redden and slowly heal. I couldn’t wear a short sleeved shirt, but maybe a jumper. The cotton felt cold against the surging warmth of the blood in the burns, but it had a slight tickle to it that would get annoying. It would have to do.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
